


口罩吻

by RSGS



Category: G-Eazy (Musician) RPF, Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSGS/pseuds/RSGS
Summary: 我只是突然想搞戴著口罩接吻但不知道怎麼塞然後剛好寫了病槍　就塞進去了（bruh）我真的覺得很戳5555
Relationships: Gerald Gillum | G-Eazy/Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly
Kudos: 4





	口罩吻

**Author's Note:**

> 我只是突然想搞戴著口罩接吻  
> 但不知道怎麼塞  
> 然後剛好寫了病槍 就塞進去了（bruh）  
> 我真的覺得很戳5555

Colson生病了。

Gerald戴著口罩進來的時候就看到他屍體一般的攤在沙發上。Gerald摘口罩的手停在一半，想了想還是把它戴回去，要是兩個人都病了可不行。

Gerald走過去拍拍他的臉，搖醒他問他多久沒有好好吃飯。Colson有氣無力的舉起手，指指自己的喉嚨，再指指茶几上的水杯，然後比了三根手指。

Gerald剛巡演回來，行程一結束就往這裡趕，沒想到Colson的情況比在手機裡說的更嚴重。他甚至聞到了對方在被子裡待得太久的那種奶乎乎的味道。

總得吃點什麼才能恢復，你想吃什麼？

Colson手掌拍了拍沙發，Gerald把手機遞到他手裡。他半閉著眼睛打字，Gerald的手機叮了一聲，-速食－－－-，那個名叫🔫😈😈😈的來訊人說。

Gerald看了眼躺著的人，正想駁回要求就看到那人溫順的倒在一片白色的枕頭和棉被裡看著他。

大概是喉嚨痛，Colson平時總是微張的嘴現在乖乖的閉著，但鼻塞導致的呼吸不順暢讓他只能更費力的吸著氣，像一只貓一樣發出低低的呼吸聲，缺氧、發燒、保暖使他整個人帶上淺淺的粉紅色，臉頰上的潮紅襯得他的眼睛藍得更鮮豔。

Gerald坐到旁邊撥了撥他的頭髮，有點濕，可能是出汗了。

他讓Colson坐正，從正面把他抱起，抓了一張毯子披在他背上。

Colson整個人都軟軟的，他的雙手鬆鬆的掛在他肩上，耳朵靠著他的耳朵，Gerald感受著對方滾燙的體溫，又托了托懷中的人。

他好像又瘦了。Gerald想，這麼高的人卻沒有想像中的重。

他把Colson抱進浴室，讓他坐在浴缸旁邊。

你泡個熱水澡，洗完我就買回來了，嗯？  
Gerald探著水溫，聲音在口罩和水氣後面模模糊糊。

Colson動作緩慢的把身上的毯子拿下來疊好，站起身來放在架子上，又拖著慢慢的步伐走到Gerald身後把自己貼上去。

Gerald轉過身來，抱著Colson輕輕的晃著。

一下下而已，很快的？  
Gerald小聲的說。

Colson把原本靠在他肩上的頭抬起，低著眼看著他的口罩微微揚起下巴。

Gerald哼笑出聲，就著口罩親了一口Colson翹著的薄唇，哄著他先把一身細汗洗掉才不會著涼。

口罩粗糙的質感剛好在Colson因為感冒而遲鈍的感官裡十分受用，他賴在Gerald懷裡，非要Gerald親一次才脫一件衣服。

Gerald不厭其煩的親著Colson，一邊笑著抱怨這下就算戴著口罩也要被傳染了，Colson只是摟著他閉著眼睛哼了一聲，不去聽對方要他聽話才能趕快好、好了之後讓他親個夠的說服。

**Author's Note:**

> 病槍艱難進食的gif可以去lof上看（文章同名應該找的到）
> 
> 新年快樂！！！（差點打成除夕快樂）  
> 趕在今天發了！！！
> 
> 2020快樂！！！我也不知道我還會激情產糧多久 因為我搞西批都超三分鐘熱度 都是激情  
> 但反正就先這樣吧 哈哈哈哈哈哈


End file.
